


Say My Name

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Series: Daredevil Prompts [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Wesley's idea to keep Fisk's name as secret as they could. In order to train himself out of saying his name in public, Wesley stopped saying it altogether. <br/>Wilson is not very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: Wilson having James on a table. They're very vocal and his glasses fall off halfway through.

_I agreed to this_ , Fisk repeated to himself as Wesley walked out of the door. Keeping his name out of the mouths of everyone in the underground had been Wesley’s idea, but Fisk had agreed to it. However, he hadn’t predicted its consequences.

To train himself from slipping while in company, Wesley had forbidden himself to _ever_ say Fisk’s name, even in private, even in the wee hours of morning, when they woke up next to each other. It had been two months and it was driving Fisk up the wall.

He had commented it in passing, but Wesley wouldn’t budge. He said he didn’t want to put him at risk by accidentally dropping his name when he shouldn’t, that some sacrifices needed to be made, and in his case, he had to replace Fisk’s name in his brain for “my employer”, just to be safe. After that conversation, Fisk had deflated. It hurt more than he cared to admit.

_Stop. It ends today_ , he promised to himself. As soon as Wesley returned, he jumped him, dragging him to the table. The other man was surprised, but pleased. They hadn’t been intimate for a while, on account of their busy schedule and the exhaustion that accompanied it. Wilson undressed them quickly but carefully –finally heeding Wesley’s complaints of too many torn shirts, he was happy to notice–, hefted him up on the table and lay him down.

 “Suck.” Fisk ordered as he jammed three fingers into Wesley’s mouth. “This is all you’re going to get.”

Wesley made a choked noise as he licked his employer’s fingers. He loved it rough, he wanted it to _hurt_ , and Fisk knew that. Soon enough the older man pulled them off and, without hesitation, plunged two fingers into Wesley’s ass.

Wesley moaned loudly at the sensation, his head falling backwards. Fisk started scissoring him at a punishing rhythm, loving how vocal his partner was. Then he took Wesley’s cock into his mouth and starting bobbing his head up and down, eliciting a surprised yelp from the other man. Fisk had never done that before. His technique was sloppy, but Wesley was so turned on that he didn’t care. He moaned and swore and whimpered, feeling a pleasure so intense that it hurt.

“Please, I’m close.” He breathed. “Want you in me, please, sir…”

Suddenly Fisk stopped moving. He let Wesley’s cock fall from his lips, and looked at him in the eye.

“Say my name.” He demanded, his voice raspy from arousal.

Wesley frowned in confusion. “What?”

“Say my name.” Fisk repeated, shoving another finger in bluntly and resuming the stretching.

Wesley gasped in pain. He stared at his employer and saw the desperation bare in his face, the utter _need_ in his eyes, and he finally understood.

“Wilson.”

Fisk closed his eyes as if in ecstasy. “Again.”

“Wilson.” Wesley repeated, a shaky grin in his face. “Wilson, please fuck me. Wilson, I want you in me. Wilson…”

Fisk growled as he dislodged his fingers and took himself out of his pants.

“This will teach you about keeping me away from what I want.”

He angled himself and entered his lover in one rough thrust. Wesley outright screamed; it hurt, because Fisk was big and he wasn’t prepped enough, but the pain was immensely welcomed. Fisk started moving, without giving him time to adjust, and soon was thrusting into him hard and fast, the way they both liked it best.

The movement jostled Wesley’s glasses out of his face, and they fell to the table, but neither man noticed. Wesley was loud, almost sobbing in pleasure from the rough treatment, and a litany of “Wilson, Wilson, Wilson” fell from his lips with every thrust. Fisk drank in every word, and they spurred him on. It didn’t take too long until he was coming buried deep in Wesley. As he came down from the rush, he jacked the other man a couple of times, and that’s all it took for Wesley to come with a shout.

Fisk slipped out of Wesley and looked at him adoringly, relaxed and happy at last. Wesley sat up on the table, his legs dangling, and took Fisk’s hands in his.

“I’m sorry.” Wesley said as he tried to regain his breath. “I should have known it was this important to you.”

Fisk smiled and kissed him sweetly. “It is. Please, will you…”

“Of course, _Wilson_.” Wesley acquiesced with a smile. “With pleasure.”


End file.
